User blog:Dot27/Uber long Yumapo fanfic
Gakupo also eyed the blades but from inside the shop. He was on his break, and the samurai oh so desperately needed a new blade. His old purple blade was becoming dull and because of its age it was impossible to sharpen. "Ugh." He sighed at the high prices. Unable to find a sword, Gakupo left the store, right out by where Yuma was standing. Yuma stared from the corner of his eye at Gakupo, unable to stop glancing at his beautiful long hair. For a second, he was almost desperate to touch it, his fingers twitching as they got shoved inside his jean pockets. The purple haired man glanced at the boy, "Do you know of any other sword sellers that are cheaper than these ones? You look like someone that would know." With music loudly blaring through his earbuds, Yuma read Gakupo's lips carefully, raising his eyebrows. "I know somebody who can be a loyal weapon, or the Mr. Komojachi on main street has better prices." Yuma responded, looking back at the window display."A person? Be a weapon? Ha! You're joking, right? Japan has no such technology yet.. Or does it.." Yuma dully lifted his hand, in which his fingers had formed into blades, then with a bend of his fingers, he had his normal fingers once more. Shoving his hands back into his pockets, Yuma turned around, walking down the street as his song changed. Gakupo stood in awe, practically unable to speak. "Wait wait!" He called out to the boy, running down the street after him. With no way to read Gakupo's lips, Yuma continued down the street, dreaming in the back of his mind about the purple locks. When the samurai reached Yuma he placed his hand onto the boy's shoulder and waited until he got his attention. "Will you be my sword?" Yuma pulled the earbuds out, stiffening from the strangers contact with him. "Excuse me? I don't know you..." "You can shapeshift into a sword, yes? If so will you be my sword? I will pro provide you with a home, food, clothes, and whatever else you need. " he was practically begging now "Wh-" Yuma stared at him in offense, although he wasn't homeless, he was in a struggle. "...Your name." Although this was sudden, he had an urge to accept...The strangers need for him felt like a well-known long for it. "Gakupo. Gakupo Kamui." "Yuma." The pink haired boy mumbled, nodding. "Well now...I can't seem to reject-" "Ah! Thank you!" Gakupo said happily, hugging the pink-haired boy in relief. "Can you start tomorrow?" Yuma struggled out of Gakupo's grasp, feeling his face grow warm. "Woah- Uh, I can start today..." "You can!? Great! Here's my number. Uh, you do have a phone, right?" "Yes..." Yuma mumbled, blushing. "I'm not that deep in destitution.." Gakupo replied with his digits. "Just text me when you want to come over. I think I'll take the rest of the day off." Yuma nodded. "Thank you..." Later in the day, just after Yuma had texted Gakupo that he's coming over, it had begun to heavily pour outside. Yuma flipped on his hood and made sure he was completely covered in fear that the rain could make him rust. Tilting his head down, he quickly ran down the streets to Gakupo's home before tripping, landing slam down on the wet sidewalk. As Yuma arrived gakupo quickly opened the door. "Wow! It sure is raining hard out there isn't it?" He looked different than his usual look. He was out of uniform, instead in lounge clothes, and with his hair down. Yuma simply laid there in the rain, slightly pained from the impact of the concrete as he felt water soak into his clothes. Trying to lift his body, a heavy weight came down his shoulders as his usual back pain returned. "D-Dangit..." Gakupo quickly rushed outside to his aid, "Hey! Are you alright?!" He asked, picking up the boy slowly. Yuma was soaked, staring up at Gakupo who was beginning to get just as soaked as him. "I'm..." he stared at Gakupo's eyes, how they gently gazed back, with his wet hair softly framing his jawline. "...Fine..." "Good. I wouldn't want you to be hurt on the first day." Gakupo replied, walking back towards his house making sure Yuma was following. Yuma stuffed his hands in his pockets, tilting his head down again as he folled Gakupo inside- being stopped at the porch. "You can come inside. I certainly wouldn't want you to catch a cold." The samurai called out to Yuma, holding the door open for him. "I don't want to get your floors wet...I mean-" "Heck, I'm all wet too. Come on in. I have mostly carpet anyway. It'll just soak in." Yuma sighed in slight defeat, coming into the house. As soon as the door shut behind him, an instant wave of heat hit him. "Mmmh- God this place is so warm..." He spoke aloud, not realizing it. "Heh. Yeah. I have it set up so when it's below average outside the heater comes on." Gakupo replied, taking off his soaking wet shirt. "I hope you don't mind. I was just going to throw this in the dryer for a while. I can dry yours off too if you'd like." Yuma opened his eyes again, turning around to THAT. He turned red. "NoIdontminditsfineuh-" Yuma unzipped his hoodie, revealing nothing under as he usually wears it, slipping it off. "Thankyou." "No problem." Gakupo replied, taking the jacket and walking off to the laundry room. Yuma stood there, hair dripping wet as he regained himself properly. Looking around, he crossed his arms slightly in that awkward feeling of being half-bare. "What am I doing..." He whispered. Gakupo came back, the dull sound of a dryer humming in the background. "Would you like anything to drink or eat before I show you around?" Yuma straightened up, raising his eyebrows. "No, ah-" He smiled, just barely. "I'm fine...Thank you." The room gave him a calming tone, one that he hadn't felt since being taken from the Vocaloid lab. "Shall I show you around then?" Gakupo replied with his hand outstretched in a "come with me" position. Yuma almost wanted to take Gakupo's hand, but simply nodded, walking up beside him. "How long have you been away from the lab..." Yuma questioned casually, noticing Gakupo's number on his body from before. "Seven years. You?" The man replied, walking up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. "Five" Yuma stepped up behind Gakupo, feeling the wooden stairs barely make a noise. "I never saw you there...Possibly you were categorized higher..." "I was created by Internet co. I think you were created by Yamaha, which would explain why you haven't heard of me." He said just as the two reached the top of the stairs. There was a small hallway separating an empty floor space where a loft could be from the bedrooms. As the two walked down the hallway Gakupo motioned to the first room on the right. "This will be your room. There is a bathroom attached to it and plenty of closet space if needed." Yuma peeked his head in, raising his eyebrows. The room was huge in his eyes- Better than anything he's ever had the chance to live in. He could see the entrance to the bathroom and doors of a closet, which would provide him more than enough space. "This is amazing..." He whispered, turning to Gakupo. "You're seriously amazing..." "Thanks, I try." He said leaning against the door frame. "Well I'll let you get situated kid. Feel free to come downstairs when you've situated. Sorry if kaito bothers you any, he's kind of loud sometimes." Yuma raised his eyebrows. "Kai...To? Who's that?" The name rolled off his tongue familiarly, as if he knew who it was, but couldn't even think about something to describe him. "My other roommate, Kaito. Did I not mention him?" "Ah...No..." "Oh.. Well, he's a vocaloid too. He's just staying here for a few months until he's going back to the lab to get a v4 update. If he bothers you just let me know." And with that Gakupo went downstairs again and began to prepare dinner for the smol family. "v4 update..." Yuma shook his head, shrugging. "Alright." He took his small bag, putting it on the bed and began to take out the little things he had, placing a small frame of his lab supervisor and he on the bedside. Gakupo cooked up some eggplant with watermelon as a side. He had heard a lot about Yuma with other vocaloids claiming he had the most realistic voice out of the male vocaloids. Gakupo had also heard from Miku that Yuma really likes watermelon so why not welcome his new roommate with the boys favorite food. Yuma stared at the picture for a while, a smile growing on his face from memories back at the lab. It had been a nice time, seeing that man as a father, until he was released into reality. "...Whatever..." He mumbled, placing the frame back in its place, getting up to stretch. He had still realized his shirt was gone, frantically looking for another hoodie to cover with. Gakupo walked back up the steps with Yuma's hoodie folded and in his arms. "Yo kid, dinner's ready if you want some." Kaito could be heard practically falling down the stairs screaming something about ice cream. Yume looked up from his bag and smiled in relief that his hoodie was dry. "Thank you. I'll be right down..." He listened to the screaming for a second. "Is that...?" Gakupo nodded slowly before mouthing to Yuma, "he's insane" the samurai then retreated back to the dining room where he had everything set up perfectly. An entire container of ice cream for Kaito, cooked eggplant for himself, and some sort of watermelon fruit salad for Yuma. He sat down at his place at the end of the table and folded his hands in his lap contently waiting for Yuma. Yuma quickly followed behind, eagerly sitting down as soon as he caught a glimpse of his meal. Catching a second gaze at Kaito, he suddenly remembered the boy from his childhood- The one who had fallen in love with the turquoise-pigtails. Kaito was already eating his ice cream, with no spoon mind you, not even waiting for the pink haired boy to sit down. Gakupo was staring at Kaito, a look of cringe, disgust, and embarrassment all mixed together strewn across his face. Yuma simply quietly sat down, looking at Gakupo for a sign that it was alright to eat. He didn't have the stomach to look at Kaito, deciding to either look down, or at Gakupo. ' ' AND IT STILL ISN’T DONE YET- Category:Blog posts